Merida and Stefano: Crossing Over
by emmydisney17
Summary: When Sandy breaks out of her prison Merida and a band of her rag tag friends cross over to Dreamworks to warn Stefano and Cameron and save them from danger but Sandy destroys the doors before they could even cross back and thretens to destroy them with the help of Pitch Black, who wants to control Disney's dream sands into his own nightmare army to take over millions of worlds.
1. Cameron's Nightmare

**Merida and Stefano: Crossing Over**

**Cameron's Nightmare**

It had been a couple of months since Stefano had returned him home but Cameron still felt ashamed that he left the circus in the first place, he had been gone for twelve years, at least that's what he thought (He never kept track of time during his enchantment) but his guilt of helping a mad woman out for revenge and for turning an entire univerce into monkies was strong... and yet so was his rekindled love for Stefano.

Over the past few days he had to quickly catch up on all those years appart just so he could be the proper father Stefano needed since he had lacked such parental guidiance all his life. But there was also another thing that bothered him, since he crossed over his body aged into it's proper age since he had been an enchantment all that time and such he ended up as an old monkey, his true age, yet he was still lively and full of spirit.

But this night he was having a horrible nightmare.

In his nightmare he was back in the Monkey Queen's lair only it was stocked with millions of groaning heads and he was no longer enchanted but he was in trouble, he was about to be chopped by his former boss, the Monkey Queen! She slashed about madly as she laughed whickedly and he screamed as he dodged the razor sharp blade until at last he was cornered and then...

"WAAAAHHHHH!"

Cameron screamed when he woke up and he gasped as he looked around. He was back in his cart with a storm raging outside and Stefano was looking at him in a sleepy and conerned way. "Cameron? Are you-a ok?" He asked.

"It... it was just a bad dream." Cameron sighed as he fell back on his hay bed with a heavy sigh.

"Was it about Sandy again?" Stefano asked.

"No matter how hard i try my past always comes back at me." Cameron said, brushing his face where white and gray fur was.

"Oh Cameron," Stefano said "Do not-a worry, We took care of Sandy, she can no longer do harm to us now. Besides, i forgive you for what you've done and so has everyone else and so has the circus. We are glad to have you home."

"But... i... i don't know," Cameron said "I... i feel like something's just not right, like... like she's coming any minute and... i'm just being paranoid am i?"

"It's ok," Stefano said "Do not-a worry, everything will be all right."

"Oh Stefano," Cameron said "You don't know how hard it is to be a henchman to a crazy lady for several years and then return home. I had promised your mother that i would take care of you but i failed her. It's like... like i desurve to suffer."

"Nonsence!" Stefano exclaimed "You do not deserve that! You are the best monkey i have ever known, even before Disney. And you are a wonderful friend."

"I tried to behead you!" Cameron exclaimed "What kind of gaurdian and friend works for a maniac who ordered me to chop off heads?"

"You had a chance to chop off my head," Stefano said, remembering the moment when Cameron refused to chop off his head even when Sandy the Monkey Queen ordered him too "Yet, you did not. Therefor you cared about me even if you were under a spell... and that love set you free."

Cameron smiled and said "Yes, i do love you. Like my own son... and i'll never leave you like that again."

"Glad to hear that." Stefano said "Now, let's go back to sleep."

Cameron smiled and went back to bed with Stefano deep in his sleep as well. Unaware of what was taking place in the town they were just passing.

* * *

At a building a woman dressed in prison strips climbed out of the window while everybody else was asleep and mad a mad dash towards freedom, passing a sign that said 'Local Asylum for the Mentel and Insane.'

She climbed up a tree like a monkey while chatting like one before she took a big leap and mad it to another tree, and again and again until at last the building she was a prisoner in was out of sight. "Those fools," she said happily "They think there eletro-shock therepy and other crazy mepthads worked on me? It brought my powers back to light! Now i can take my revenge on the two animals who ruined my rule as the Monkey Queen."

Her fists became hairy, a monkey tail sprouted out and sharp monkey fangs grew from her mouth and as thunder cracked she let out a shrill monkey cry, a war cry meaning that now was the time to plan her revenge aginst the very circus animals who dared ruined her life, Stefano and her ex-lackie Cameron.

* * *

Back in Disney at the dream factory with a bright shiny day in their universe everyone was busy giving dreams to toons, unaware of what would happen soon. Suddenly Kuzco (The Emperor's new groove), after going in to deliver a dream to a child during a camping trip, suddenly burst out of the door screaming his lungs out, much to everyone's confusion and he ran up to the heads of disney and fell near Mickey and Oswald's feet, panting and chanting "She's out! She's out! She's out!"

"Who's out?" Mickey asked.

"SANDY WEEKS!" Kuzco yelled, which horrified the entire dream givers as they started to panic "SHE'S OUT OF THE LOONY BIN! I SAW HER AND SHE'S HEADING FOR CIRCUS ZAROGOZA!"

Mickey and Oswald turned to each other and nodded before they turned to Donald and Goofy and said "Alert all the high officals and the strongest warriors. Make sure they're together so we can plan our next move, and make Sure Merida attends."

"Right/Roger." Goofy and Donald said before they dashed off to warn the princess about the bad news.


	2. Trapped while Crossed over

**Trapped while Crossed Over**

Merida rushed down the floral grounds of a town known as Shuggazoom City, a city on an alien planet, and on her horse Angus she rode all the way to a place where a large robot stood over a hill.

She stopped in front of a door located inside the foot of the robot and entered deep within the robot where she entered the heart of the robot and found one of the residents inside the robot, a fourteen year old boy with black hair and brown eyes wearing a white and orange uniform named Chiro (Disney's SRMTHFG) and he said "Uh, can i help you?"

"Just assemble the monkeys at once, by order of the royals and the Heads of Disney." Merida said "I'll explain everything once you do."

"Ah shucks, and i was just about to go take a tip in the shower." Chiro said sarcastically, a little flattered that such big heads like the Heads of Disney and even the entire Royal force from all over would need the monkies. "But heck, anything for you."

Chiro pressed his communicator and said "Monkeys, assemble!"

The monkeys, each busy with a hobby of theirs, dropped what they were doing and quickly fled down to the main control room and was greeted by the sight of the scottish princess Merida. The monkeys, named Antauri, Nova, Gibson, Sparks and Otto quickly bowed but it was short thanks to Sparks accidently tripping over his own tail and rolling over the rest of the monkeys. "Sorry!" he said while the monkeys growled at him.

"Alright you lot," Merida said "If you're done bickering i just want you to know that an old foe of the entire Disney Universe is out of the asylum. Sandy Weeks is free."

"The Traitor of Disney?" Gibson asked "I thought you and those Outsiders forced her to cross over and stripped her of her powers forever."

"That's what we all thought as well." Merida said "But apparently she still had a bit of magic left and apparently it grew stronger just like her anger towards us, but mostly to Stefano and Cameron, both whom share the same world she came from. And with each anger burst she regains her former Monkey Queen powers, which were altured in some horrible way. In a way we all found very horrifying."

"Like what?" Sparks asked.

"I think it's best to show you first." Merida said before she used a spell that turned the computer screen of the robot into what happend on the other side...

* * *

Sandy roamed a cemetary while the thunder storm grew intence as did the rain, which was pouring in buckets. Her damp hair covered her entire body and her eyes glowed bright yellow. Just as Merida had told the monkeys, the more angry she became at those who had defeated her the more monkey like she was becoming, close to regaining her Monkey Queen form.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" a man asked as Sandy turned to see him, the graveyard caretaker, walking up to him with a lanturn before Sandy snarled and said "Get away from me you blithering baboon."

"The graveyards closed, get out!" the man snapped.

"I said... _Get** away FROM ME!"**_

As she threw back her head she let out a loud monkey screech that echoed across the entire graveyard, covering the tombs of all who had died and burried in strange green light. Then something strange happend the dead suddenly burst from their graves and all approuched Sandy, all muttering "Must Obey Monkey Queen".

The caretaker dropped his shovel and his lanturn, breaking it as he fled, only to be caught by some undead woman as they blocked his path. Sandy was amazed by what she had done then she smiled a whicked evil monkey grin and she said "Yeah, now this is more like it! All hail the Monkey Queen! She is back baby! Back and better then ever! **E****ahahhahahahahahahaha!"**

The man screamed as the zombies overpowered him while Sandy kept laughing like a mad monkey as the rest chanted 'All hail Monkey Queen. All hail Monkey Queen.' "Heads up Stefano and Cameron!" she cried happily as her eyes turned red "I'm coming to get'cha!"

* * *

The screen went black and Merida turned to the group, surprised that the monkeis were hiding behind Chiro, who was hugging a teddy bead and behind a couch as he said "N-Now that's scary." "I'm going to have nightmares for a week." Sparx said "I think i wet myself." Otto said, which made the team back off from the monkey.

"Oh come on, you've faced a lot worse!" Merida said with a scoff.

"But Sandy's a whole lot of ugly, hairy and scary mixed into one," Nova said "Also she never actually had the power to bring the dead back to life before!"

"And you're going to let that make chickens outta you?" Merida asked. "Who's chicken?" Chiro asked "Then you won't mind this?" Merida asked as the screen changed to a picture of the red eyed Sandy and her undead minions. At that the monkies flapped their arms like birds and clucked like chickens.

* * *

After dragging their butts back to the deam Factory Merdia dropped the monkeys in front of Circus Zarogoza's door at a station and opened it. There was no one inside, apparently Stefano and Cameron had made their beds somewhere else.

"Alright you lots, let's all get in here."

The robot monkeys were the first to cross, then Chiro, then the dragons Haily and Jake, the fairys Tinkler Bell and Periwinkle, the gargoyle Trio Brooklyn, Broadway and Lexington and even Bonnie, along with the Sugar Rush racers, Princess Sofia (Disney's Sofia the First) and Marilyn (Bonkers) who had snuck abourd while nobody noticed... until they were about to close the door.

"Bonnie!" Merida cried "What are you doing here?"

"Warning Stefano about Sandy like you." Bonnie said "I wanted to be brave."

"And i wanna help." Marilyn said

"And we've wanted to See the animal only circus." Sofia said.

"It was her idea," Taffyta said as she pointed to Vanellope.

"Oh you wee lasses and lads," Merida siad "You have to cross back before-"

Suddenly the doors slammed shut and reopend, only nothing from the factory came out but something else did-Sandy. "Boo!" The group screamed and she laughed as she said "Oh man, it never gets old!"

"Sandy!" the group gasped as Bonnie ran behind Merida's legs.

"How cute, a rag tag rescue party." Sandy said "Let me guess, you're all here to warn your dear friend and his dancing monkey about my return. Right?"

"What did you do to Stefano, you oversized hairball?" Merida asked as she pulled back an arrow.

"Nothing yet," Sandy said "But he's not my first target, _you are."_ with that she turned to the doors and punched them right ouf of their hendges, blasting them clear off the train and by doing so closed the portal to the dream Factory. "No! What have you done?!" Antarui asked in shock as the rest of the group panicked "Without those doors we cannot cross back!"

"That's the first step of my plan, pumple face." Sandy said before she climbed up to the edge of the kart's roof and hung there as she said "The other, kill those blasted animals! Bye!" She hopped away, but not before placing a magical force on the kart, trapping the group in the kart as they tried to bust out. Sandy hopped from roof top to roof top fo the train until she found Stefano and Cameron.

She was about to attack when she gasped, she was about to be smashed by a tunnel! She jumped off and landed in a tree while the train chugged away from sight into the dark tunnel. She snarled but smiled when she remembered what she had done to the rescue party.

"At least they're trapped here." She said "Good thing to, i could use some exsersice."

As she stared at the black tunnel a shadowy figure emerged beside her and said "I've held my side of the bargin, when will you yours?"

"How about right now?" Sandy asked as she handed a bag of golden dream sand to the man who helped her bust out of the asylum, a man who wasn't even human at all.


	3. Undercover work, The Hard Way

**Undercover work, the Hard Way!**

The next morning Stefano and Cameron woke up to the sound of some complaining and they opend a door to the kart where the sound came from and they yelped when they saw Merida and some of her friends new and old cramped together in the cart and they smiled sheepishly as Chiro said "Uh, good morning?"

"What?" Stefano asked before he hit the force field and yelped even as Merida removed the barrer with a spell.

"What the heck is going on here?!" Cameron asked.

"You're not going to like it." Marilyn said.

"Why?" Stefano asked.

"Remember Sandy?" Merida asked "The crazy Monkey Lady who tried to chop of your head and turn Disney into monkeys?"

Cameron and Stefano nodded.

"She's out of the loony bin and seeking her revenge on you two only now she can control an army of undead zombies!"

THUD!

Stefano and Cameron both fainted at the news and Jake turned to Merida saying "Way to break the news to them Princess."

* * *

It had taken a while, even during introductions and such, but they managed to disguise the Disney group as a bunch of circus preformers, of course the gargoyles and the faires used an invisability spell on them so that nobody would see them.

Merida, Jake, Hailey, Bonnie, Marilyn, Chiro and the Sugar Rush racers were all dressed in glittering tights of their favorite color but most were unhappy about going undercover as circus preformers. "I hate these stupid tights!" Jake groaned as he pulled his tights "They're giving me a major wedgie!"

"You're not the only one dragon breath." Chiro said as he scratched his body "Mine's itching all over!"

"At least you're not dressed as clowns!" Sparks snapped. It was true Cameron had disguised the robotic monkeys with artifitial fur and clown make up to hide their metalic apperance and each one of them looked siller then the other. "Nobody tells me to dance to a cranked up music box," Gibson warned "And nobody gets hurt."

"Are you sure posing as circus people will get us anywhere closer to Sandy and not humiliation?" Haliey asked.

"Just-a trust us," Stefano said "Besides, only me and Cameron know the truth about you. If we told them that-a they would-a never belive it."

"I think i'd rather be chucked out of the train then this." Sparks said as he walked towards the train doors after the train stopped and said "And nothing that anyone here can throw at me will make me change my mind. Not even at the slightest little-"

Suddenly some knifes were tossed in front of him and he screamed as he ducked and pinned the Nova, Gibson and Antauri to the wall by their costumes without even anyone blinking!

"Thing?" Sparks finished in a high scared voice before he turned to see the face of Vitaly and sheepishly said "Uh, hello there big guy. Nice day isn't it? Say, where do you keep the kitchen cart on this circus train?"

"Who are you?" Vitaly snarled.

"Uh, he's my cousin!" Cameron said quickly as he ran up next to Sparks and hugged him "In fact, all this monkey clouds are my cousins! I-I come from a big family after all. This is Sparks, the ones you pinned on the wall are Nova, Gibson and Antauri and the one who isn't is Otto."

"Nice to meet you," Nova said "Now can you please don't do that again! You almost impaled us!"

"Oh Vitaly would not-a do that, he's very skilled." Stefano said.

"Yeah, at giving people heart attacks. Just look at Gibson!" Otto said as he pulled knifes out of the wall to free Gibson, who fainted from sheer terror face first until he hit the ground.

"Stefano, who are they? What are they doing here?" Vitaly said, pointing to the kids as Stefano and Cameron tried to think of an idea. "Uh, they are... our newest preformers!" Stefano said "I wanted to surprise you with these special humans at that New Year's party but their ride was a tinsy bit late."

"And what is special about them?" Vitaly asked as he pointed to the kids and Merida.

Suddenly Hailey sneezed and breathed right right at Vitaly's face, burning his wiskers before the tiger yelped and ran up a tree as the reat of the circus animals came out.

"What was that?" Alex asked.

"Uh, new fire breathing teniqe?" Jake asked.

* * *

Inside a werehouse the undead gathered around in a circle just a few feet away from Sandy, who watched the circus and the Disney outsiders and she laughed as she said "Now you're the outsiders in our strange world Marida, now you and your circus troupe better watch your backs because i've got something special for you, something that will strike from the darkest depths of your fears!"

She laughed wildly like a monkey as the undead cheered for their queen.

* * *

P.S. i need some idea about the songs they'll sing during this fic. Something that settles with circus, adventure and Sandy and Cameron's relationship with each other and Cameron's with Stefano.


	4. The Nightmarish Circus Preformance

**The nightmarish circus preformance**

After the animals had stopped for a break to practies their moves they gave the new human preformers some space to master their own acts. Easier said then ever done to them.

Bonnie was juggling some balls from Stefano's former act and was getting pretty good at it, well sometimes she'd drop them but she also knew a spell that made them glow like fireflies so she kept that in handy for the preformance.

Jake and Hailey were breathing fire and dancing for fun, having a blast as they blasted fireballs like mad, nearly burning the penguins watching them "How are you able to do that without any fire liquid?" Kowalski asked.

"Let's just say it's a trade family secret." Jake said

Sofia was finding her act for the circus was an animal trainer very difficult since the Monkeys refused to be clowns and even more so then to fallow her act for them. "Come on you guys," She told them as she hold a hoop "Pretty please? Just one jump through the hoop? A flip?"

"There is no way i'm gonna jump through a hoop just because a pretty princess wants me too." Sparx said "Just forget it," "How about disco dancing?" Sofia asked "Not a chance." Sparx said once again "Forget it."

"Isn't there anything you monkey bots want to do?" Sofia asked.

"Yeah, get us seats in the bleachers." Gibson said "I shall not humiliate myself just so the audiance can get a good laugh."

Splat!

Gibson was hit by a pie and Sofia and the other monkeys laughed and the angry monkey said "Alright who did that?" he held up lots of pies and said "I'm going to get you for that!"

Marilyn was staring into Mort's eyes as she swung a watch in front of him and said "Watch the pretty watch, do what i tell you to do... you are no longer a lemur, you are a chicken!" Mort started to cluck like a chicken and Merilyn jumped up and down with glee "I did it!" Then Mort started to peck her head and she cried out in pain as she tried to pull him off.

Merida and Chiro were acrobacts sharing Alex and Gia's trapeze for their own act... if only they actually knew what to do for an act! "Uh, should we do a double flip and hang or leap or just pretend we're dancing ballet with ribbons?" Chiro asked.

"You're guess as good as mine lad." Merida said as they stood over the large net before they took a leap... and Chiro nearly fell over the edge of the net before Merida caught him, by his underwear as he screamed in pain "Sorry!" Merida cried.

Vanellope and the Sugar Rush racers were all on mini motorcycles and all jumping over the same flaming pool of fire while Vanellope whooped "This is so exciting!"

"Why do i keep thinking that we'll end up with burned butts somehow?" Taffyta asked before she looked up and realized that her helmet was on fire and ran all over like crazy screaming before she dunked her head in a water barrel and sighed.

"Least it wasn't your butt!" Candlehead shouted.

Watching this from the train kart the invisable Brooklyn, Broadway, Lexington, Tinker Bell and Periwinkle knew that there circus acts were not going anywhere near perfection.

"You think they'll ever get their acts strightened out?" Periwinkle asked.

"Nope," Brooklyn said "But i bet they'll have a world set record for the most aching pains of the year."

* * *

After an entire day of practising even now their mussuls hurt and ache as they placed ice packs on their bodies. The gargoyles, faires and Cameron and Stefano were tending to them while keeping an eye out for their friends "Oh man, who knew circus life was so painful, i just thought everything was simple." Chiro groaned as he placed an ice pack on his head since he had hit his head on the pole before landing on top of Marty.

"At least you don't have roasted hinies." Vanellope said as she motioned to her butt which was sitting in a tub of ice after an accident in their act.

"Or black eyes." Jake groaned as he held his ice pack to his right eye since he accidently burnt Gia's tail and recived a big punch from Vitaly.

"Even my circuts are aching." Nova moaned as she covered her body in ice packs after the horse triplets had stomped on them thanks to the pie fight.

"The next time we go undercover in a circus, i'm getting a job behind the popcorn stand. Where it's less dangerous." Otto said with Tinker Bell and Periwinkle on his head, trying to fix the dents the monkey got before accidently poking his eye "OUCH!" "Sorry!" Tinkle Bell exclaimed.

Merida turned to Cameron and Stefano and said "I just can't keep it up, and i used to think you're cannonball act was a crazy act."

"I learned to love it quickly." Stefano said with a shrug "Now, who-a wants to start again-a soon?"

"NO!" Everyone snapped, making Stefano jump into Broadway's arms in shock and fear.

Suddenly the train skidded to a hault and everyone was sent flying before they stopped and Sparx asked "What the heck was that?!" he got his answer then everyone looked outside to see a startling sight, right where Circus Zaragoza's tent was suppose to be was an eerie, creepy black tent with demon faces, ghostly pictures and even creepier poasters of zombies and monsterous monkeys.

"What the name of Nana's knunchucks is that?!" Skipper asked as the circus animals emerged from the train to gaze at the strange scary circus that was taking away their customers.

"From the looks of this, i say it's some kind of morbid circus." Kowalski said "Yeeh, just a look at those monkey posters make my skin crawl."

"Let's check it out." Merida said. "Agreed." Alex said.

While the groups split into three the Disney Outsiders took one side, the circus animals the other and The gargoyles and faries from above as they watched the circus from their hiding spots.

The area on stage filled with purple and black sparkled mist before a familier female voice said "Welcome to Circus of Fear, where your worst nightmares are brought to life in ways you've never wanted to see!" Then on stage the groups saw a sight emerge from the mist and presented herself on stage, one that Stefano, Cameron, Merida and her crew knew to well. It was Sandy, dressed in an orange and black dress with matching gloves and her hair in large poofy pigtails "I am Madame Monke', and welcome to your worst nightmares, live on stage!"

She clapped her hands and black sandy horses appeared on stage as well as some undead people rising from the ground, making some people scream as the undead tried to reach them "Don't even try to run away people," Sandy warned them teasingly "It only makes them stronger. But not even they are what lies as the star of my great show!"

Then the spotlight shined on a large box covered in a black tarp the undead dragged in with the black horses by their side until they reatched Sandy and said "Alright, now gaze upon a being of mass horror and destruction, able to rip an entire automobile to shreds, stronger then an entire hurricane! Deadlier then a bullet right into your skull! She is a being of mystery, of freaky magical mojo, a being who's waking moment is about to be unleashed upon you! Give a big blood curtling scream to the star of our horror show; The Monkey Girl!"

The tarp was pulled off and a wild being let out a loud ear splitting screech when the light shined upon her body, making everyone scream in horror at the sight while the group gasped in horror. In the cage was a large half human half monkey creature with glowing green eyes, long thick black hair in a french braid that matched the fur on her body, wore the tattered and torn remains of a long orange chinese dress and gray pants with her tail sticking out of it and she had one bad attitude.

The Monkey Girl screetched and banged her fists on the ground as she gazed at the croud, all whom were in fear of the vile beast this mysterous madame had shown them. "Gruesome isn't she?" Sandy asked "Just imagin what she'd do if she was ever releaced from her cage..."

With a snap of her fingers the bars of the cage fell and the Monkey Girl jumped out of the box and right towards a stand of people, all screaming as the came close but no matter how hard they tried there was an invisable force blocking their way, trapping them while the Monkey Girl climbed up on the bleachers and snarled before walking towards them, making them scream louder.

"What kind-A of circus is this?" Stefano asked in horror of what he was seeing "Circuses are suppose to be fun and-a happy not scary with-a nightmares!"

Sandy saw Cameron and Stefano and grinned. She snapped her fingers and black sandy hands emerged from the darkness, grabbing the two and pulling them towards her on the stage and she smiled at them as they were pushed to the floor "We meet again you two, it's been such a long time since we last met. She grabbed Cameron and hoised him up, looking eye to eye with him as she smiled whickedly and said "Did you miss me?"

"How did you ever get out?" Cameron asked "And who's the new Monkey survint you've got attacking innocent people?"

"I had help on both of those." Sandy said "Oh, Pitch!"

Suddenly a dark figure emerged from the shadows, a tall man dressed in black and with dull golden eyes and gray skin came out and said "How do you enjoy our circus?"

"Who are-a you?" Stefano asked.

"Putch black," Sandy said "You're resident boogyman, he used to only exsist as long as others fear him... that is until i gave him a dose of a magic potion that made him more powerful then he was before. Now i help him scare people with my new circus, all so i can get back at you two for ruining my plans back in disney!"

As they talked Alex turned to Marty and Vitaly and asked "What are they doing?" "Do they know that crazy lady?" Marty asked.

Back on Stage Sandy smerked at them and said "Well, my dears. I won't do anything to you know but be warned, i'll always be right beside you, waiting for the one moment you are alone and when you are... prepair to die."

As she laughed she transformed into her Monkey Queen form and laughed whickedly at the pair before vanishing into mist as well as Pitch, Monkey Girl and, mysterously, the croud as well. Stefano and Cameron exchanged worried glances, knowing one thing for sure... Sandy will kill them if they are not carefull!


	5. The First Attack

**The First Attack**

That fallowing night the train chugged down the tracks Stefano and Cameron were pacing around the kart, scared out of their wits and worried about what Sandy was going to do to them and what was even worse she had the forces of the boogyman with her and she had that Monkey Girl now. What were they going to do? Everyone

"Does anybody have a plan?" Jake asked "Before those guys were a hole through the floor?"

"How about aquiring the help of someone who actually has fighting expereance from this Pitch Fello?" Gibson asked "Like say... the gaurdians of childhood."

"And how are we going to handle the worrywarts?" Sparx asked as he pointed to Stefano and Cameron.

"I'll handle this." Merida said. She walked up to Stefano and Cameron and said "Alright you lot, just take a deep breath and relax. What's the worst that could happen?"

Suddenly Vitaly, Gia, Marty and Alex burst in and faced Stefano and Cameron with Alex saying "Ok you guys, we've got a few questions to ask you. Who was that lady who dragged you on stage? How do you know her? Why was she talking to Cameron the most?"

They didn't know what to say as Cameron looked at the circus animals and said "Uh... well... let's just say she's someone i wish i could easily forget."

Suddenly a humanoid monkey arm burst through the walls and so did several more before the kart suddenly broke appart thanks to large human like monkies, all dressed in torn and ripped human clothes and other stuff but all with red eyes and throthing fanged mouths. Everyone screamed as Marty cried "We're under attack by crazy ugly monkies!"

The animals were shocked but even more when the gargoyles and faireis became visable again and tried to battle the monkies by tossing them off of the cart. Stefano and Cameron were the first to climb all the way up to the roofs of the train only yo find an entire army of hundreds of ugly monkies were all tearing the train appart with the rest of the animals, who were either fighting the monkies or cournered by them.

"How did they all get here?!" Cameron asked in a panic before a pair of arms grabbed them and they turned to see Sandy in her Monkey Queen form smiling "Take a guess." she said as she laughed whickedly along with the hidious monkey army she commanded as she cried "Tear the train appart! Make sure everyone's bones are broken or mauled! Whichever comes first."

The Monkey Girl hopped over to her and hopped as she asked "What'll we do with these two miss? What'll we do? What'll we do?" "I shall finish them off myself." the queen said before she jumpped the train and landed on a tree while Stefano and Cameron screamed for help and in fear!

"Can't we talk this over Sandy?" Cameron asked "I mean, i've known you for a long time so maybe we could just-"

"Oh put a sock in it banana breath." Sandy snarled "I have an army of monkies now and nothing you say or do will ever stop me! Never!"

Suddenly she screetched in pain as an arrow was shot right into her side and snarled back at the train where Merida was before the force of the arrow's pain made her drop the animals. The Disney Outsiders jumped the train as did Marty, Alex, Gloria, Melman, The penguins, the Lemurs, Vitaly and Gia and ran up to the tree where Cameron and Stefano were clung to a tree branch before Sandy disapeared and, much to their shock, so did the entire Circus train!

While the animals were shocked by the sudden disapearance of the train Merida and the others faced the tree as Vanellope shouted "Need help getting down?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Cameron asked.

"Can't you climb down?" Taffyta said "I mean, that's what a monkey is suppose to do."

"It's been a long time since then," Cameron said "And i'm not as young as i used to be. Would you belive that spell would zap my energy i had since my youth? Didn't you notice my gray hairs or my wrinkled skin?"

Suddenly the branch broke and Cameron and Stefano fell and landed right on top of the gargoyles. The animals turned in time to see the gargoyles, no longer invisable as well as the faries, and screamed at the sight.

"Wait! We can explain!" Stefano cried in alarm as the gargoyles placed him down.

"They.. they... huge... wings... big... beasts!" the circus animals muttered in horror.

"It's a holusionation!" Vanellope cried before she glitched and the animals gasped again "Uh, i mean you're dreaming! It's... it's... D'oh! I give up!"

"We're from a magical univerce named Disney where dreams across multipile univerces are and we're the ones reasponsable for Sandy the Monkey Queen's powers Cameron and Stefano's dissapearance!" Merida confessed in a single breath before she gasped for air.

"And since the cat's outta the bag we can take off these silly costumes." Sparx said before he ripped off his fake fur and clown costume as did the other monkies, revialing their robotic bodies which shocked the animals "Alright, You all may want to sit down." Antari said.

THUD!

The remaining circus animals fainted and Gibson added "Or lie down, that works too."


	6. Story of the Past

**Story of the Past**

It had taken hours for Cameron and Stefano to explain everything to the remaning circus animals after they had been attacked by Sandy's monkey army and even longer to get them to calm down every time they panicked at the sight of the robotic monkies, gargoyles and faires, and even Vanellope's digital glitching. Finally everyone gave in for the night and camped out under the stars.

The gargoyles remained awake since night time was their prime and so did the video game kids, who didn't aquire sleep at all.

Cameron and Stefano looked at the black night sky together and said "Boy, it's been such a long time since we've actually gazed out at the stars together."

"A very long time, sci." Stefano said.

"Oh why did i ever let Sandy trick me in the first place?" Cameron asked "It was my reasponsability to look after you but i had to go and leave the circus to become that cursed giant beast who collected heads like seashells... i'm still so very sorry about leaving you."

"I forgive you Cameron." Stefano said.

"No, i mean, it's not something you can easily take back like a sneeze or even a barrowed item you forgot to give back, this is..." Cameron sighed and said "Oh, you're mother would be very disapointed in me... even you're own father."

"My papa?" Stefano asked "You know him?"

"Know him?" Cameron asked "Yeah, i knew him well. He was my best friend... the only friend i've ever had growing up. But that was a long... long time ago."

* * *

Flashback

_"I still remember that very day we first came to the circus, your father and i were eager to enjoy our new lifes after we were sold to the place by that gold ol' USA Connecticut zoo."_

We cut to a younger Cameron who first came to the circus with a young sea lion male with a bow tie around his neck and a bushy pair of wiskers that were neatly combed in a perfect curl. "Could you belive that we're actually here at a circus!?" Cameron asked happily "I pratically love and live circus!"

"Easy pal," the young sea lion said with a slight irish accent in his voice "We didn't come this way to make ourselfs clowns the first day."

"I can't help it," Cameron said "They have popcorn and peanuts galore here! As much as we can eat! And we can wear funny hats and we can even..." he trailed off when he realized his pal was walking away from him and he asked "Uh, Luke?"

The seal, who's name was Luke, was lovestruck when he saw a beautiful young female sea lion balancing a ball on her nose when it fell and it rolled over to Luke's feet. The moment the two locked eyes at each other it was love at first sight and their eyes sparkled for the other "Uh, hi." Luke started before he picked up the ball and handed it to the female sea lion "Here-here's your b-ball miss... uh, miss..."

"Daniella." the sea lioness said in a thick itallian accent "I take it you are new?"

"I take it your voice is like an angel's harp in heaven." Luke blurred out before he covered his mouth and said "Uh, i mean, you're nice look-i mean, you're wiskers are nice. No i mean... uh, oh what do i mean!?" Daniella giggled and said "You are a very funny guy, i'd love to be with you more. If you don't mind."

"I Luke mind, don't tomorrow-no, y-yes i mind, no i-i-i mean, uh, what was the question again?" Luke asked.

Daniella smiled and kissed him on his snout, making his cheeks turn rosy red as hearts floated over his head and he fell flat on the ground with a goofy smile on his face. Cameron ran over and shook the sea lion before he turned to the monkey said "What were you saying about making clowns out of ourselves on the first day?"

"This is diffrent." Luke said "Very diffrent... i'm in love. And... why are you looking at me like that? And why-"

SPLAT!

Cameron slammed the pie he was holding by his tail right over the sea lion and he sputtered before he chaced after the monkey angrily.

_"Oh how i remember that monent he fell head over flippers for your mother. Heck, all he could ever think about was her and at the first first chance he got he married her and were now expecting you... unfortunetly, he never really lived to actually see you."_

Cameron and a pregnant Daniella were near a sickly Luke as the sea lion was looking at them from a distance. "Will you be ok pal?" Cameron asked.

"Yeah, i've been through a lot worse." Luke said "That'll teach me not to eat those flame roasted salmon though."

Luke smiled weakly and said "Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?"

"I don't know," Daniella said as she rubbed her head "Maybe it's more then one... i... i just don't know."

"Well, in case it is a boy," Luke said "I... i kinda always did liked the name 'Stefano', like my dad Stafan."

"I think it's a wonderful name." Daniella said as she kissed Luke's snout while he smiled softly.

_"We all thought he'd pull throught... put those burnt fish proved to be more deadlier then we thought it be. Luke died that very night and we had to leave him behind when the ringmaster ordered him to be tossed out of the train since we were no where near a cemetary or something. A month later you were born and named Stefano, the very name you're father adored."_

* * *

"You probably know the rest by now." Cameron said "Now i'm an old monkey and you're still a young Sea lion, don't know how that ended up to be, but if it hadn't been for you i'd still be a bulking beast and a fiend to Disney perminitly."

"I am-a just so glad you are-a home at last." Stefano said.

"Yet, i feel like i havn't really won everyone with my return yet," Cameron said "The dogs keep giving me the stink eye every time i go by them. I just have to do something that nobody would even think of."

"Like-a what?" Stefano asked.

Suddenly the gargoyles flew over to them and landed in front of them with worried looks on their faces. Cameron and Stefano didn't even need to ask when they saw Broadway holding a fainted girl in his arms. This girl looked about fifthteen years old with long curly brown hair with matching skin, a red sweater, green cameo pants and tan hi top shoes.

"Who's this?" Cameron asked.

"Don't know," Brooklyn said "We found her back on the tracks with a bump on her head, probably knocked out cold. But that's not all." He reached under the girl's pants and lightly tugged at what made the animals' eyes bulge, it was a furry long monkey tail attached to the human's backside.

"She... she has a tail." Cameron gasped

"Ugh," the girl moaned "Must...Find... Paulina... must... break... spell..." then she fell silant but was still alive. The two looked at each other and then back to the gargoyles, who was this strange girl with a monkey tail and who was this Paulina? And what was she talking about with a spell? Could she mean Sandy and Pitch and if so, how are they connected?

* * *

S.O.S. I need an idea! I don't know what to do for the next chapter and next will be the songs you've got a friend in me and My Lullaby So i need an idea about how to settle both songs in the same chapter. And what do you think this monkey tailed girl has connected to Sandy, Pitch and the monkey army that attacked the train?


	7. Sandy and Pitch's plan

**Pitch and Sandy's Plans**

That very same night we open to a large eerie tent where cages of cages held ugly, scary monkey people, all still wearing human clothing and jewelry and some were still talking while others were chattering like monkies.

Pitch was pulling monkies forward through a gate one at a time for the last batch of monkies after he had shouted "Next!"

A zombie pulled a monkey by the tail and dragged it out of the tinning pile of chattering monkey people and to a spotlight where Sandy examined him. He wore a green and white top with a red scarf around his neck, red and black striped pants and his fur was just like his hair, brown and curly. Sandy snapped her fingers and a dummy appeared.

The moment the monkey man saw the dummy he went crazy and attacked it, ripping it to shreds and screetched loudly while Sandy smiled and pointed to a cage where the monkey went in with other monkey people like him.

Then a monkey girl was pulled out to the spotlight. She wore a long plain white dress with orange lineing, a pink vest and pink sandals. Sandy snapped her fingers and another dummy appeared but the monkey girl didn't attack it like the monkey man did she backed away and turned to run as she cried "LET ME OUTTA HERE! I WANT MY MOMMY AND DADDY BACK!"

She was about to reatch the exit when Suddenly the Monkey Girl appeared out of no where and snarled at the monkey girl with red glowing eyes and a horrible snarl that could scare the pants off anyone who saw her.

"Back in formation now!" she snarled.

The girl monkey snarled and the other girl monkey backed away crying as she ran to another cage, one that was diffrent from the others, it was where those who were not raving, evil monkies were placed and out of sight as they sobbed, cried and spoke in pure human english.

The Monkey Girl sighed and walked to Sandy as Pitch said "That was the last one, maybe next time we will have fewer cowards."

"Good Work my dear Paulina," Sandy said as she rubbed the monkey girl's head "And to think, you were once like them... Not until mommy changed you and made you better then you were before."

"And i am still gratefull to it." The Monkey Girl, now known as Paulina said. She remembered her former life, a bouring thirteen year old asian girl who was adopted and raised into a family of americans... and she found that out and ran away from those liars, now she has found her real 'mother' and she made her better then that other family ever did. And she loved it. Now she dispised the very family who lied to her, that false father, that false mother even that false older sister of hers Pamela.

Paulina's body suddenly started to changed from a monkey to a human once that came came across her mind and she was feeling droozy. Sandy saw this and snarled "Paulina? What is it? Are you thinking about that idiotic false family again?"

"P-P-Pamela." Paulina muttered in a dizzy voice.

"Forget about Pamela," Sandy said "She dosn't love you, she never ever had. Not even those wretched parents of hers, they were planning to backstab you at any moment. Fortunetly i, you're real mother, came and rescued you from that horrible band of decivers just in time before they could put any harm to you." Then Sandy cooed motherly to Paulina "But that dosn't matter now, mommy and baby are together again and once we have enough for a mega army they'll never tear us appart again, now go to bed sweety."

Paulina nodded, her body changing back to a monkey before she walked off and into a trailer before she plopped on the bed and fell asleep.

"Why are you being so nice to her?" Pitch asked Sandy "You're not really her mother, you just said that so you'd get the girl to come and become a freak. But for what perpose."

"My plan for revenge," Sandy said "I'm the Monkey Queen and i think it's about time i aquire a better henchman, a Monkey Princess to be persice. But i have to be nice to her... yet it won't last forever." She snapped her fingers and Paulina's trailer changed into it's true form, a cage like any other but with the words 'Paulina the Monkey Girl Freak'

**Sleep my little darling, let you're dreams take wing,**

**You may not know it but this is true, you're a slave to the queen**

"Night mama." Paulina said as Sandy walked over to the cage and said "Night Honey. Tomorrow's going to be another day, a day for me that is."

**I was banished, persucuted, left on my own with no defence,**

**Everytime i think about what they did, i always get very tence,**

She remembered Stefano and Cameron had foiled her plans back in Disney and snarled as she clawed a picture of Stefano and Cameron on a Circus Zaragoza poster to peices.

**But there's still a dream so pretty that i don't feel so depressed,**

**Cause it sooths my inner monkey and it helps me get some rest.**

**The sound of Stefano's dying gasp, Cameron's dead body in my grasp,**

**The circus animals mornful cry, that's my lullaby! **

She smiled as she made doll versons of Stefano and Cameron with her magic and stabbed the doll of Stefano in the chest and squeezed the doll of Cameron so hard it's head popped off and sand spilled out of the doll. If she ever got a chance to take on those two she would surely make them pay dearly for what they've done.

**Now the past i've tried forgeting and my foes i could forgive,**

**Trouble is i know it's petty but there's no way i'll let them live,**

**Pitch: So you're making you're own army to send those cowards up a tree,**

**Sandy: So what if the battle's bloody, that's aways worked for me,**

**The melody of monster growls, a counter point of screams and howls,**

**An orchestra of death, oh my! That's my lullaby,**

She walked passed the cages of cursed monkies and the cages that had the rest of the circus Zaragoza animals with them in chains and ropes until she pulled a lever and a hook shot out and roped the cage of Paulina into the tent as the zombies and nightmare horces entered as well.

**Then this girl came along and changed the game with her throughts, thinking that i'm her mother's girl,**

**What she dosn't know is i'm a desiver, with a lust for blood and thriller curls!**

**Pitch: So sleep you little hair ball, you little simple minded thing, you may not know it but this is true,**

**Sandy: You're a slave to the queen****!**

She watched Paulina slep until she snapped her fingers, and the entire scean filled with red fire and the zombies, black horces and the magical monkies all watched Paulina before Sandy climbed on top of the cage with Pitch beside her and lifted the cage into the air until they reatched the top of their tent and Sandy jumped to a pole and reatched the top as she howled like the monsterous monkey she was.

**The pounding of a heart full of fight, the thrill of the loud and mighty screetch!**

**Pitch: The joy of revenge, all over the world!**

**Sandy: I can hear the cheering,**

**Pitch: Paulina the foolish monkey girl!**

**Sandy: Our revenge is nearing and then our flag will fly, across the black and red sky,**

**That's my lullaby!**

Sandy laughed like a maniac monkey and watched the moon shining as her army below cheered for their queen. Soon she would have her revenge and both she and Pitch would get just what they wanted, millions of worlds plunged into darkness and endless numbers of people fearing them forever and eternal more.


	8. Pamela tells her Tail

**Pamela Tells her Tail**

The next day the group of remaining circus animals and Disney outsiders gathered around the monkey girl as she started to stir until she opened her eyes to see the group. With a frightened monkey screetch the girl jumped out of Broadway's arms and climbed up a tree as her tail wrapped around a branch.

"She's scared!" Stefano exclaimed

"She's a monkey freak," King Julian said "She has a tail and chats like a monkey! Surely this must be a mistake created by the great sky spirits."

Vanellope steped on his foot and the lemur yelped as he hopped around on one foot. Stefano and Cameron walked over to the tree and Cameron climbed up until he reatched the girl, who had a branch pulled over her body, shaking with fear as Cameron said "Don't worry kid, we're not going to hurt you. Not one of us. Trust me."

"Hoo-hoo-hoo-haa, P-P-P-Pamela." She said.

"What?"

"M-My name," the monkey girl said "It-It's Pamela Hoo hoo haa haa. And-And, i can understand you... how?"

"Not clue." Cameron said "But if you'd be so kind as to fallow me down."

"No!" Pamela cried as she hugged her branch "I'm scared of hights!"

"Now that is a problem." Cameron said. He thought about it and said "Hey Melman! Why don't you stretch your neck out to let this nice lady down?"

"Me, letting her climb down me? No way! Do you have any idea what kind of infection someone like her must carry?"

Pamela started to cry loudly and that quickly made the giraffe guilty so he leaned over and said "Ok, just don't cry ok?"

"Circus folk," Cameron whispered to Pamela as they shimmied down Melman's neck "Only weakness is kids crying, get'em every time."

Pamela chatted like a monkey as she jumped from Melman's back and landed on top of Alex, pulling his mane as she made monkey sounds while the lion fumbled around with her on his head, making the others laugh as he cried "Get off! I'm no bug buffet! Somebody help!"

Stefano quickly grabbed a banana from a bunch Merida had made by magic and waved it as he cried "Sci, want nice-a banana?"

Pamela quickly turned her attention to the banana the sea lion held before she jumped off Alex and went for the bananas. The group didn't know what to make of her, she was still a human but her monkey tail curled and twisted like Cameron's tail and she made monkey noises like him but still had her human apperance and speach.

Then she turned, looking around as she asked "Where is she? Where's Paulina? Where's that crazy Monkey woman?"

"You mean-a Sandy?" Stefano asked.

"She's the one who did this to me!" the girl cried as she pointed to her monkey tail.

Then like that Pamela broke into a sprint and ran far from the group untill she came upon another tree and looked around, making more monkey sounds along the way. "Oy, she's under quite an enchantment." Merida said as she scratched her head "Somebody should try to make her see that there's more to what's going on then what she went through."

Cameron and Stefano thought long and hard about what they were going to do then Cameron snapped his fingers and started singing.

**Cameron: You've got a friend in me, You've got a friend in me,**

**When the road looks rough ahead and you're miles and miles from you're nice warm bed,**

**You just remember what you're old pal said, so you've got a friend in me.**

"Cameron, What-a are you doing?" Stefano asked "Well, i remember this song i've heard from Disney and i figured why not use it now. Just fallow my lead."

**Cameron: You've got a friend in me, you've got a friend in me, you've got a friend in me**

**You've got troubles, well, i've got 'em too. There isn't anything i wouldn't do for you,**

**We stick together and we see it through, you've got a friend in me, you've got a friend in me,**

Just watching them sing and dance made Pamela smile and she gradually climbed down the tree and landed on the ground safely while the pair kept singing.

**Stefano: Some other folks might be a little bit smarter then i am, bigger and stronger too, Maybe,**

**But none of them will ever love you the way i do, it's me and you, And as the years go by,**

**Our friendship will never die, you're gonna see it's out distany,**

**Both: You've got a friend in me,**

**You've got a friend in me,**

**You've got a friend in me!**

When they finished they took a bow and Pamela laughed happily as she chattered like a monkey again, but this time a happy monkey.

"Ok," Cameron said "Now, let's star over from the top. Now, what could've possibly happened to turn you into this and such?"

"It happened not to long ago..." Pamela said as she started her story to the group who had gathered around.

"You see, Paulina was my little sister who wanted to become an artist just like me. We were the greatest painting pair everyone had ever known. However, when we celebrated her birthday she asked me if our family would love our latest painting of the orphan girl Annie from that classic musical. And... well, you see, Paulina never knew it but she was an orphan who was given to foster care since her family... well, too personal to talk about it right now but to get my point across i accidently told her that she was an orphan like Annie and... she blew her top!"

"You mean she broke down crying?" Gloria asked "No i mean she tore up everything she got, yanked my hair and even had the gaull to punch our own parents, calling them liars and cheats before running out the door like a mad woman." Pamela said "Anywho, i searched for her for hours until at last i found her, but apparently someone had found us. Someone who was more crazier then her apperance."

* * *

_Flashback_

Pamela confronted Paulina, who was human and in the same clothes the Monkey Girl wore, and snapped "Paulina, let me just say that you're going to be in so much trouble! I mean, tearing paintings is bad enough but actually giving our parents bloody noses and black eyes! That's the lowest thing anyone could ever do to their family!"

"You're family liar," Paulina snapped "Not mine, i'm going back to my real family and if you dare try to stop me i'll break you're collarbone!"

"You're actually threating me?" Pamela asked "Where's the girl who spent all her time painting flowers and fruits just for me on you're seventh birthday?"

"That was before you spilled the beans." Paulina said "I don't need you, i don't need you're family and i don't need lies!"

"Can't we just talk about this-"

"NO!" Paulina snapped as she nearly punch Pamela in the face but she ducked out of the way in time. Suddenly there was a rustle in the bushes and out came Sandy, smiling as she cried "My Baby! Oh my darling, i've finally found you!"

"Are you my..." Paulina asked.

"Come to mommy baby, we're together at long last." Sandy cooed while Paulina, who was crying tears of joy, ran to her and hugged her tight.

"Don't belive her!" Pamela cried "She's a fake! She's oviously lying!"

"Who's the lier?" Sandy said with a toothy smile "I need this little girl back. And i know just how to keep her with me." She casted a spell on Paulina and suddenly Paulina screamed as she grew monkey fur, a tail and other monkey parts until she became the Monkey Girl.

Pamela gasped as she cried "What have you done to her?!" "Nothing compaired to what i'll do to you." Sandy said before she zapped Pamela with another spell. Pamela gre a tail, sharp monkey fangs and made monkey sounds only she wasn't like Paulina at all, she was more like a halfa freak.

"There, painter girl." Sandy said "From now on the only paintings you'll ever make are pictures of tragic events, horrible disasters, grousome accidents and even deaths of people somewhere around the world. But belive me when i say, you're twenty fourth painting will be a very momentrable one."

With that she vanished, taking Paulina with her while all Pamela could to was swat her new tail out of her face.

* * *

_Flashback ends_

"And that's the whole story." Pamela said "Now i'm cursed with not only this apperance but my gift, which was always beautiful and gifted, is now turned into some gross and disturbing and this happens every time i-" Suddenly she froze as her tail stood stright up.

"Uh, kid?" Alex asked.

Suddenly Pamela grabbed some sticks and drew something on the dirt ground. She was moving so fast that the group had to cover their eyes at the dust storm she was making before Pamela made a number 22 next to her peice of art, stopped and sighed as she took deep beaths and said "Oh no, not again!"

The group gathered around it and Vanellope asked "What is it?"

"You're looking at it upside down." Pamela said.

The group went to the other side and gasped at what they saw: Pamela had drawn a man being mauled, torn to peices and eaten by savage bobcats! "Oh that is just totally gross!" Taffyta cried as she covered her eyes "You actually make this stuff?"

"Only after the tragic events happen." Pamela said "You see, it's part of my curse. This was just the latest of my artworks. Last few times i drew a bakering blowing up and burn to the ground in Missouri, then a ship sinking near the docks of england after it burst into flames. This one was of an explorer who wasn't careful about where he put his meatloaf and got eaten in the jungles of India. All i want is my sister back and end this nightmare!"

She turned and sobbed as she used her tail to wipe away a few tears before saying "At least i know where they're going."

"Where?" Marty asked.

"New York City, central park zoo." Pamela said "I overheard some people say that along with saying that those who entered the 'Circus of Fear' tent never ever come out. Maybe you can help me out. I fear that my next horrible portrit will take place just there."

"Don't worry about a thing," Alex said "We'll find that circus, get you're sister back and everything will be fine, right gu- hey, where'd half our group go?"

The animals looked around but the Disney outsiders had vanished. "Oh great, now what?" Marty asked "If they had went awol on us i'm going to give them a peice of my mind for this."


	9. Gathering the Gaurdians

**Gathering the Gaurdians**

Jack Frost, the spirit of winter and the gaurdian of fun, was freezing a pond without a care in the world. Today was just another day to make it snow and nothing else... or so he thought.

It all started regularly next to the pond as he pondered which global place he could freeze next. Suddenly he heard something strange, the sound of footsteps that were about children size. It was odd because it was pratically six in the morning, what kid would be up this early? And on a day off! He tunred to expect to see kids in winder clothes, instead he saw colorful kids dressed like candy with bright colorful racing outfits.

"Uh, you kids expecting kart racing?" Jack asked "In case you haven't noticed, it's a snow day and the only racing you should do is on a sleigh."

"Jack Frost, i presume?" Vanellope asked with a grin "Gaurdian of Fun, Defender of children and the ice spirit of winter who saved the life of his little sister during the colonial times?"

Jack was stunned "How did you know i had a-"

Suddenly Vanellope teleported over to him, which startled him as he lost his balance and fell down as the candy girl said "I've done my homework. You're among the most playful spirits of winter of all, not like our old gizer, our own Jack Frost."

"Who?"

"Never mind," Vanellope said "It's too confusing to explain. But that dosn't matter, Pitch the boogyman is back and he wants revenge, and universal conquest."

"Say what?" Jack asked "How did-When- who are you!?"

"I'll explain along the way," Vanellope said as she grabbed Jack and teleported away with him along with the rest of the Sugar Rush racers.

* * *

North was tinkering in the workshop in his private room, working on his ice slupture of a train set with a rocket powered flying train when suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Is it those Sugar Cookies i asked for?" he asked

"Would you settle with a monkey crew?"

North turned to see Chiro and the monkies coming into the room before the man said "Who are you? How did you get past the yeties?"

"We poofed here," Sparx said "You know, like you use those fancy snowglobes to teleport from place to place. And you travel through diffrent chimneys to save time of climbing up and down the same one."

"How did you.."

"Let's just say it's our job to know what everybody does, even you." Chiro said "Now come with us, Pitch is back, and... we'll explain along the way." With that the monkey boy leader grabbed the man and teleported away.

* * *

Bunnymond was in the warren preparing his eggs for the approuching holiday of easter when a group of his walking eggs dashed past him the oppisite way he had sent them. He got his boomerangs ready as the sound of feet reatched his ears. He was about to strike when he stopped dead in his tracks, the intruders were little girls!

Marylin, Bonnie and Sofia looked at Bunnymund for a while before Sofia said "We need your help. Pitch is back and he's got a crzy monkey woman and her army of monkies and zombies with her."

"Who-what what?" Bunnymund asked, confused "Who are you, how did you get here and what are you talking about?"

"Just come with us and we'll explain everything." Marilyn said before she grabbed the rabbit and vanished with him and the other girls.

* * *

The Sandman, AKA Sandy, was busy on the other side of the world, delivering dreams to children as they slept in their beds when he heard the strong beat of leathery wings below him. He looked down to see Brooklyn, Broadway, Lexington, Tinker Bell and Periwinkle fly towards a child's room, one that he was about to do and flew towards them, thinking that they ment harm for the child inside.

The Gargoyle Trio and the Faires broke into the bedroom and Gathered around the sleeping little boy's bed. Brooklyn reached out to touch the boy's cheek when Sandy came into the room, bering his golden sand whip, ready to strike the gargoyle if he harmed the little boy.

"Easy there Sandman," Tinker Bell said "We mean no harm. In fact, we're just like you; Dream givers. Just watch." Tinkerbell took some of the dream dust she still had on her and sprinkled it all over the boy, giving him a dream about a circus.

Sandy was in awe at this and made a gold sand ball, and Tinker Bell did the same with the Dream Dust "You see, we're the same. And boy do we have a long story for you." With that they vanished, taking Sandy with them as they left the child alone with the dreams.

* * *

Tooth was a very busy tooth fairy who's endless army of small miniature faires go to millions of children's bedrooms just to collect their teeth, it truely saved the trouble of picking the teeth up one at a time nowadays. As her small army continued to gather and diposit teeth into small puzzel boxs while awaiting their next quarter and misson.

However a cluster of faries stopped dead and stared at one platform of the palace while confused Tooth a bit. She flew down there to see what was the matter and saw a girl with a crazy mop of red hair smiling at her and holding a bow in her hands.

Merida knew that the large fairy was the original tooth fairy and said "Hello there, Tooh the tooth fairy. I'm Marida."

"How did you get up here?" Tooth asked "TH-There's no way a human could climb this high without-"

"Feeling dizzy, backing out or just losing their minds?" Merida asked "I took a shot cut. I teleported here to get you and to warn you of an old foe of yours returning."

"P-Pitch?" Tooth asked.

"Bingo," Merida said "But he's not alone, he's got Sandy, a deranged witch with Monkey powers and with two diffrent armies, some crazy human monkies and the living undead. My friends are already gathering your friends and time is being wasted here. But to put a long story short, i'll tell you this; Pitch is your enemy and Sandy is mine. Just fallow me."

Tooth thought about it and turned to her fairies before saying "I'll be right back girls, in the mean time continue what you were doing alone." As she got closer to Merida the scottish princess snapped her fingers and just like that she and Tooth were gone, with the rest of the gaurdians joining up sooner then Tooth herself had thought.

* * *

Up next is a make shift circus act for the next city (Where ever you want it to be somewhere in the Dreamworks Realm) and the next song will be W.I.L.D. from Jungle Book... and also the same part where Stefano and Merida suddenly start to fall in love, Stefano mainly via an accident or something. What event could it be? What should they sing and how would get seperated from their circus/disney group.


End file.
